vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Toffee
|-|Toffee= |-|Possessing Ludo= |-|As Sludge= Summary Toffee was the primary antagonist of the last arc of Season 1 of Star vs the Forces of Evil and major character within the series. Toffee is very calm, cool and collected and gives off the motif of a corrupt businessman rather than a proper villain. None the less, Toffee is sadistic and cruel, who has no qualms with killing and torturing innocents to get information or to lure his targets. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-B | At least Low 2-C Name: Toffee, "The Lizard" Origin: Star vs. the Forces of Evil Gender: Male Age: Unknown. Implied to be well over 100 years old Classification: The Immortal Monster. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (At least High-Mid. Should scale to Rasticore who could regenerate from his entire body being vaporized and only his arm left. Regenerated his body from solely his finger), Weapon Mastery (A skilled swordsman, wand and whip user), Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 6) | Magic (Has access to the Royal Magic Wand and the Spellbook and thus access to an untold number of spells), Body Control (Manipulated his skin to become one with the Wand), Power Absorption (Absorbed the power of The Magic High Commission), Telekinesis (Levitated himself and a large crystal), Forcefield Creation, Energy Manipulation and Projection. His Absorption ignores conventional durability to an extent, Electricity Manipulation, Creation, Teleportation, Video Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Rainbow Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Transmutation, Ice Manipulation, Regeneration Negation (Up to Low-High), BFR, Empathic Manipulation, Willpower Inducement, Taste/Quality Manipulation, Cloth Manipulation, Stamina Restoration, Extra Body Parts, Biological Manipulation, Can disarm weapons, Necromancy, Gravity Manipulation, Can stop planets from rotating, Vaporization, Age Manipulation, Memory Erasure, and Timeline Creation Attack Potency: At least Planet level (Should be above the likes of Zedlord and Helios, both of which were said to be able to destroy planets, with Zedlord being able to blow them up with his magic) | At least Universe level+ (Completely destroyed Omnitraxus Prime, a living space-time continuum in a single blast without any effort. Dominated the entirety of The High Magic Council in single combat while he was just messing around. His casual attacks matched and overpowered even Moon Butterfly's strongest spells) Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Should be faster than Marco Diaz, who caught Hekapoo) | At least Sub-Relativistic (Swifter than Hekapoo, who could run across the circumference of a planet in mere seconds), Massively FTL+ Attack Speed (Skywene with the wand was capable of shooting a blast of energy that destroyed another universe.) Lifting Strength: Unknown | At least Galactic (Should be far above Omnitraxus Prime, whose body contains an entire galaxy) Striking Strength: At least Planet Class | At least Universal+ (Matched swords with Moon Butterfly and defeated her without much effort) Durability: At least Planet level | At least Universe level+ (No member of The High Magic Commission could even touch him, let alone hurt him) Stamina: Superhuman | Vastly Superhuman (Fought off the entirety of The High Magic Commission in single combat without missing a beat and showed no signs of fatigue.) Range: Unknown | Universal+ (Destroyed Omnitraxus Prime, a living universe) Standard Equipment: Unknown | Royal Magic Wand (Half of it, Ludo's version). Possibly the Spellbook as well, as it was in Ludo's possessions while Toffee possessed him. Intelligence: Toffee is very cunning and strategic, often playing the slow game and will strike at his enemies' weak spots, such as their loved ones in order to fluster them or lure them. Is calmer and coldly analytical nature made it cinch for him to take over Ludo's castle and his minions, as well as to manipulate the emotional Star Butterfly. While his combat prowess hasn't been displayed much throughout the series, his one-sided battle with The Magic High Commission shows off his skill with magic and swordsmanship. Weaknesses: His long-form strategies seem to include tactical defeats. Otherwise, none notable. Key: Toffee | Merged with the Wand Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Jiren (Dragon Ball) Jiren's Profile (Both were Low 2-C, and speed was equalized) Naofumi Iwatani (The Rising of the Shield Hero) Naofumi's Profile and Raphtalia (The Rising of the Shield Hero) Raphtalia's Profile (All were Low 2-C, and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Disney Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil Category:Regeneration Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Whip Users Category:Energy Users Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Reptiles Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Monsters Category:Sadists Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Biology Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Creation Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Technology Users Category:Size Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Ice Users Category:BFR Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Necromancers Category:Gravity Users Category:Age Users Category:Memory Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2